Misfitverse: Korvac Saga Prologue
by L1701E
Summary: Oneshot. Sidefic to NebulaBelt's Misfit Mania. The New Mutants and the Hellions killed by Fitzroy find themselves in a new place, where the learn that they're needed in another time to help deal with a threat from the future! RR Please!


**Korvac Saga: Misfitverse Prologue**

**Author's Note: Hey, folks! L1701E here! I was inspired to create a sidefic to NebulaBelt's "Misfit Mania" by reading a copy of the classic _Avengers_ storyline _The Korvac Saga_. I wanted to create a fic based on the classic story, but I wasn't sure how to adapt it, until a chapter of "Misfit Mania" inspired me. So, this came about.**

**After the Massacre at Xavier's, the X-Men were lost. They lost friends. They lost family. However, what they don't realize is that the ones they thought were gone for good were actually needed in another time. They may bring the power that the heroes of another time need to stop a madman. The Machine God. Korvac...**

**Disclaimer: All characters, except original creations, belong to Marvel and DC Comics. Special thanks to Wikipedia and the Appendix of the Marvel Universe websites. They've been a big help to me in research.**

**Location Unknown**

"Uhnh..." Danielle Moonstar opened her eyes. "Oh...my chest hurts..." She slowly got to her feet. "Huh? Where am I?" The young Cheyenne looked around. She saw she was in a strange place. There was nothing there. The floor was a grid with orange-yellow lines and dark blue squares, almost like tiles. She looked up at the sky. It was yellow, but slowly going to pink over the horizon. This strange floor and sky seemed to go on forever. "How did I get here?" She rubbed her chest slightly.

"Dani?" A voice called. The Cheyenne mutant turned and saw Amara Aquilla. And she wasn't alone. With her were Ray Crisp, Tim Fitzgerald, Roberto DaCosta, Doug Ramsey, Jesse Aaronson, and Everett Thomas. "Dani, where are we?"

"Maybe we're in the Twilight Zone." Tim looked around.

"Nah, there'd be a starry field." Ray shook his head.

"Where the hell are we? And I can't help but wonder what you had to do with this!" The blonde bombshell Hellion known as Roulette snarled. With her with the Hellions: Jetstream, Tarot, Beef, and Bevatron.

"How should we know?!" Dani snapped.

"You X-Men usually cause weird things to happen. What's going on?!" Roulette demanded.

"Jennifer, maybe we should try to figure out _where_ we are first." Tarot suggested. "Perhaps the how isn't important right now."

"Yeah." Doug nodded.

"You would agree with them." Roberto scowled.

"Hey, back off, man!" Doug snapped. "I'm not a Hellion anymore."

"You never were Hellion material anyway." Beef snorted.

"Yeah." Bevatron snickered.

"Gentlemen...please shut up." Jetstream pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." Tarot agreed. "This is not helping the situation."

"Why are we working with these guys?" Roberto grumbled, pointing at the Hellions. "These guys are jerks!"

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, we're in the same boat!" Roulette snapped. All of a sudden, noise could be heard.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Jesse noticed.

"Yes..." Jetstream frowned. "It sounds like...a party."

"A party? Here?" Danielle blinked. "But...we're the only ones here...I think." A white wooden door appeared in front of the assembled New Mutants and Hellions.

"Maybe we're supposed to go in." Tarot guessed.

"That door could lead anywhere." Amara frowned.

"It may be the way out." Doug suggested. The door slowly opened.

"Okay, okay!" A male voice was heard speaking. "I'll let John know that, Jim. And keep Keith away from the sugar! You know how he gets. He didn't get the nick 'Moon the Loon' for nothing." **(1)**

"Huh?!" The assembled teens blinked.

"Look, I gotta take care of something. Yeah, the kids are here."

"Looks like we were brought here." Jetstream reasoned.

"But by who...and for what purpose?" Amara frowned. The source of the voice walked through the door. It was a skinny man, about in his thirties. His hair was long and blond. His eyes were covered by sea-green and blue face paint that formed lightning bolts going down his cheeks like tears. He was dressed in a silver jumpsuit, with sea-green boots that had blue highlights, sea-green and blue lightning bolts at the shoulders, matching forearm bands, complete with fringe. He smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, kids." He smiled. "I'm Ronald Entwistle."

"Who is that?" Jesse whispered to Doug.

"Looks like some 70s throwback glam rocker." The blond translator whispered back.

"Ronald Entwistle's the name, all my fans knows me as Ronnie Rocker." The man introduced himself.

"Fantastic. Where are we?" Roulette grunted. Bevatron's jaw dropped.

"Uh, you guys..." Bevatron mumbled.

"You kids were specially brought here. There are plans for you." Ronnie explained. "Of course, I don't do this kind of thing normally..."

"You guys..." Bevatron mumbled, still staring at Ronnie.

"Plans? What do you mean?" Dani blinked.

"Where are we?" Amara looked around.

"I'm getting to that..." Ronnie continued.

"You guys..." Bevatron mumbled.

"What is it, Bevatron?" Tarot wondered.

"Guys, that's Ronnie Rocker. I'm a big fan of his music." Bevatron explained.

"Yes, that's me. We've established that." Ronnie nodded.

"And, you guys..." The electrokinetic winced as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say next. "...He's dead. Ronnie Rocker is dead."

"Dead?" Beef blinked. Ronnie sighed and shook his head as all the mutants looked at the electrokinetic. "He's not dead. He's standing right there."

"No, you moron!" Bevatron exclaimed. "Ronnie Rocker is dead! He died in a car accident over a decade ago!" The rest of the mutants looked at him as if he lost his mind. "I'm serious, you guys!"

"I _was_ trying to find a better way to explain things..." Ronnie muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I thought playing guardian angel to Kid Razor could be a pain sometimes."

"You guys...I think we're dead." Bevatron blinked. "That's the only way we could be talking to Ronnie Rocker right now."

"Dude, you're crazy." Beef shook his head. "How can you talk to a dead guy?"

"We're doing it right now!" Bevatron exclaimed, pointing at Ronnie. The late glam rocker sighed.

"I'm afraid your little friend is right. Like me, you all...how do I put this...shed the mortal coil." Ronnie confirmed. "Believe me, I know what it's like."

"But..." Danielle blinked. "That's impossible..." She shuddered. "Oh..." She put her hand on her chest. "I remember..."

"Yeah, it takes a while. That's the toughest part." Ronnie nodded. "Believe me, I've been there." Dani fell to her knees.

"I took a bullet to the chest." Dani remembered. "That's how I...no...NO!" She started to cry. "WHY?"

"We...we..." Ray stammered. "We can't be dead! We can't be!"

"No easy way to say it, kid." Ronnie shook his head, his voice containing sympathy. "But you're now part of the Choir Invisible." He let the New Mutants and Hellions digest the information. The glam legend noted their varied reactions. Some were horrified, others were unsure. The ghostly rocker looked at the Hellions sadly. _Huh. Those kids never get a break. I've met several alternate versions of the Hellions. All the same roster, all getting massacred. That's odd...Catseye isn't with them. But then again, Catseye wasn't with the last bunch of Hellions who came up either. _**(2)**_ Maybe someone up there has taken a shine to her._

"No! That cannot be!" Amara yelled. "I had plans to go shopping with Tabitha next week! Now you tell me that I am dead?!"

"Thank Fitzroy, kid." Ronnie scowled at the man's name.

"Then where are we?!" Roulette demanded. "This doesn't look like Heaven. Or Hell."

"That's because it's not." Ronnie shook his head. "It's not Purgatory either. This..." He waved his hand. "Is the Astral Plane. You were specially brought here."

"Why?" Tarot wondered.

"...Because something very bad is coming from the future." Ronnie told them. "And the heroes of that era will need your help in stopping it."

_**What could Ronnie mean? Will the New Mutants and Hellions be able to help? What'll their role be in the world of the future? Find out soon!**_

**(1) – Respectively, The Beatles' John Lennon, The Doors' Jim Morrison, and The Who's Keith Moon. All deceased rock legends, and all friends of Ronnie Rocker's both in life and afterlife.**

**(2) - The Hellions were also killed off in the comics. Both Red Witch and NebulaBelt put up chapters of ther Misfitverse fics where the Hellions were killed off at around the same time. Interestingly, unlike the comics, Catseye survived in both their versions of the Misfitverse. They both are big fans of the character.**


End file.
